This invention relates to a connector and more particularly a multi-link connector which has particular application with a window operator.
Operators for moving a window between opened and closed positions are known. A window operator can include a chain which extends from the housing of the operator to a window sash. By turning a handle mounted with the housing the chain can be wound out of or into the housing so as to respectively open or close the window. An operator of this type is, for example, disclosed in WO 95/20091 of Interlock.
A novel form of multi-link connector is disclosed in WO 95/20091. The multi-link connector is able to curve in one plane though limited curvature in a plane at right angles thereto is possible as is known with window operators of this type. The multi-link connector is also able to withstand compressive forces. According to the arrangement disclosed in WO 95/20091 the connectors are maintained in an interfitted array by an elongated flexible joining element which, in addition to keeping the links in the interfitting arrangement, provide strength to withstand tensile forces applied to the multi-link connector.
The window operator and in particular the multi-link connector disclosed in WO 95/20091 has proved to be very successful. However, there are applications where it is necessary to scale the operator down in size so that it can, for example, fit within an extrusion or some other element of the window frame or can be fitted to the window frame externally but in an unobtrusive manner. When scaled down for such end purposes, however, the functional requirements of the multi-link connector can become compromised to the point that the connector does not function satisfactorily.
With such multi-link connectors when used in a window operator application, it is necessary to be able to transfer a rotary driving force applied via the handle and an associated toothed gear wheel to the connector so that the connector can be driven from and back into the housing. With the arrangement shown in WO 95/20091, the links of the multi-link connector are provided with drive protrusions. However, when the connector is “down-sized” it becomes difficult to provide drive protrusions of the required size and spacing while still maintaining the strength and integrity of the protrusions and the connector overall.
This is generally not a problem with conventional chain connectors of known window operators. However, as discussed in WO 95/20091 a chain is not of an aesthetically pleasing appearance. With window hardware it is now more important that the hardware have as much aesthetic appeal as functionality.